1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container arrangement having a container with a flexible wall, in particular a disposable container which is insertable into a supporting container supporting the lateral container wall thereof, wherein the inner supporting surface of the supporting container, said supporting surface surrounding the lateral container wall, has at least one baffle forming the lateral container wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers having flexible walls are increasingly used in particular as flexible disposable containers or mixing bags in the pharmaceutical/biotechnology industries where, in a very great variety of applications, sterile liquids not only have to be decanted, transported and stored but also manipulated under temperature control.
DE 10 2006 020 813 B3 discloses a container arrangement having a container with a flexible wall. The container arrangement has a cup-shaped supporting container in which a container having a flexible wall is insertable such that the lateral container wall thereof is supported by the supporting container. In this case, the inner supporting surface of the supporting container, which supporting surface provided the lateral container wall, has baffles which form the lateral container wall and assist the mixing process.
A drawback of the known container arrangement, which in principle has proven worthwhile, is that the temperature of the liquid medium placed into the container is regulated via the ambient or room temperature.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,610 B2 discloses a supporting container for a container having flexible walls, the supporting wall of which is designed as a heat exchanger with a temperature-regulating liquid.
A drawback in this case is that uniform, rapid thorough mixing is problematic without baffles and that, with baffles, uniform, rapid temperature regulation is problematic in particular in the baffle region. The pulsating baffle approach proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,610 B2 assists the thorough mixing but not the uniform, rapid temperature regulation.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to obtain uniform and rapid temperature regulation using baffles.